


One Hour

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Extreme Prejudice to Music by the Beach Boys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sometimes you just want to take a crap in peace.Sometimes you can't.





	One Hour

The water was cold and fresh on Dean’s hands as he washed them clean of blue blood. In the corner of the bathroom were the remains of a creature that Dean had yet to find a name for. All that had marked it out as something weird, bar its thin, pale slender body, blue blood and freakishly long fingers, oh and the fact that it had absolutely _no hair_ was the music it had forced into Dean’s mind the second it stepped into the restroom while was Dean sat on the can.

“Good Vibrations” by the Beach Boys.

Shaking his hands free of excess water, Dean cut the water and turned to face the creature. He couldn’t just leave the thing in the bathroom, someone would pitch a fit and quite frankly he’d rather just burn and salt it— _just to be sure_. Looking around the bathroom, Dean spotted an old canvas jacket that someone had left on a stall door.

Just the right size to bundle up an unidentified creature that had psychically projected “Good Vibrations” into his skull. Grabbing the jacket, Dean worked to slip the remains into the material, using the sleeves to keep everything together, blue blood dripping here and there. The bundled remains looked innocuous, but Dean poked his head out the restroom door and checked the rest of the bar before slowly stepping out, body under his arm. _Thank you for no cameras._

Taking the back door, past the Kugel’s Keg bar and the kitchen, Dean regretted heading to this corner of Hibbing, Minnesota. No one had said anything about monsters that could insert music to your thoughts so that you could hardly think. Heading out to Hibbing was not meant to have included slicing and dicing the up a weird music monster. Dodging blue blood had not been on the cards when Dean had been forced to draw the knife he kept strapped to his lower right leg.

 _Sam’s gonna be wondering what the hell happened to taking a leak…_ Dean grimaced, looking for anything he could dump the body in. Originally, Dean had only intended to take a leak, but his lunchtime chili had caught up with him and he’d ended up on the can after going into the restroom. That had been the first thirty minutes. He’d sent a text to Sam that hadn’t gone into specifics, though didn’t think much of it when he didn’t get a reply back.

Finding a, thankfully, empty dumpster, Dean hefted the body into it and pulled out some salt he’d swiped while walking past the kitchen. He shook the salt over the remains, then fished out a small can of lighter fluid and sprayed it over the body. Finally, Dean pulled out a book of matches from a pocket in his leather jacket. He’d tried reasoning with the creature, it wasn’t like he’d gone straight for his knife. Dean had finished on the toilet, sorted himself out and asked, politely, for it to stop. But the creature had just increased the volume of the Beach Boys playing inside his head.

So Dean had just gone for it. Maybe a sink had gotten smashed up as well, but blue blood didn’t know when to quit.

Dean pulled a match out of the book in his hands and sighed. He hoped Sam wouldn’t moan that he’d taken almost an hour in the can, and he’d probably take time to believe Dean’s account. Still, so long as Sam came to understand that Dean was not pulling his leg, Dean would be fine with whatever Sam’s initial response would be.

Striking the match, Dean dropped the nub of flame onto the prepped body and flames instantly took to the jacket and started to eat through, quickly burning down to the strange creature the fabric concealed. Leaving it to burn, Dean headed back through the bar, and went out to find Sam.

But Sam was nowhere to be found. The subsequent search and rescue of Sam from a group of cannibals made Dean forget about killing a blue blooded being that blasted Beach Boys into people’s heads.

Sometimes, though, Dean will hear “Good Vibrations” and want to punch a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where my sanity went: <http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/150051464920/septembers-prompt-posting-dates-15-17-of>.


End file.
